callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypocenter
"Hypocenter" is the fifth (first in Nightmares) level in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Campaign Characters * The Player (playable) * Jacob Hendricks * Rachel Kane * John Taylor (mentioned only) * Sebastian Diaz (K.I.A.) * Goh Xiulan * Yousef Salim (heard only) * Sebastian Krueger (mentioned only) Level Briefing Encryption #6E-67-20-74. Protocol: Alpha The epicenter is well understood, although the Hypocenter is unclear. Classified, Classified, Singapore, Coalescence Corporation, Classified Active Mission - Day 2 Pre-Mission Scrolling Text Plot The Player and Hendricks reach the Singapore Quarantine Zone's abandoned Coalescence Corporation facility, the place where 300,00 people died due to an explosion created by Corvus. The team takes out the 54i enemies by the entrance, and then deal with an ASP-C. They enter the facility, and try to investigate deeper within the facility. Hendricks deploys a recon drone to aid in their search, and go down the cavern. After reaching one of the lower levels, the drone is mysteriously destroyed, but the team still continues their investigation. The team then encounters grunts who were said to be "Corrupted" by Kane, and deal with them sooner on. They find out Diaz, who is in the lower facility levels, has hooked himself up to the central CPU core and is trying to upload the CIA safe house and operation locations worldwide. The Player manages to destroy the core and wound Diaz, but unfortunately failed to secure the CIA data. Diaz dies, and the remaining 54i leader, Goh Xiulan, discovers them from outside and sends 54i forces to deal with them, just before ordering the facility to be flooded. The Player and Hendricks escape and disobey a direct order to get to Kane and rescue her, who is at the Singapore safe house, before 54i forces get to her first. Accolades *'Untouched': Completed the mission without dying *'Score': Completed the mission with a score of 27,500 or higher. *'Got 'em': Found all of the collectibles in the mission. *'Two Birds with One Stone:' Kill 2 enemies with one bullet. *'Scorcher': Burn 4 robots to death in under one second. *'Devastator': Kill 5 robots using melee attacks. *'Decapitator': Shoot the heads off of five robots in a row without missing a shot. *'Patient Hunter': Stealth kill 7 enemies. *'Caught You Napping': Kill 3 snipers without alerting any enemies. *'Where'd That Come From?': Kill 4 enemies from at least 65 meters away. *'Shocking Results': Electrocute 3 robots in one electrical explosion. *'No Survivors': Leave no 54i survivors. *'Good Listener': Listen to all of the audio recordings. *'Mercurial': Complete this mission without taking any damage from depth charges. *'Mine-Sweeping': Destroy 10 depth charges. *'Bombardier': While in mid-air, kill two enemies with rockets. Nightmares Transcript Gallery Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG Hypocenter Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG 54 Immortals Spreads BO3.png Abandoned Lab BO3.png|The test lab where the Singapore Disaster originated from. Trivia *In Nightmares, the Player makes a reference to Alice in Wonderland when they are about to "go down the rabbit hole".